


Stay Away

by HalloweenDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta - Freeform, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dancers, Drama, Famous, Fiction, Forbidden Love, Gay, Heats, Love Triangle, Lycantropes, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Opposites Attract, Original Characters - Freeform, Pregnant Sex, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Unexpected Pregnancy, Vampires, Violence, WIP, bet, first heat, omega - Freeform, ruts, secrecy, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenDaddy/pseuds/HalloweenDaddy
Summary: Zeref isn't your usual omega, he doesn’t look like one in the least, nor does he or his body act like one. His build is big like an alpha or beta, his personality is always disinterested or irritated and he isn’t fazed by alpha pheromones at all. Most see him and automatically assume he is either an alpha or a beta. Much to Zeref’s advantage, he’s played this role of Alpha for years and everyone believed him. In fact it even helps that he has yet to fall victim to his first heat and he assumes that at the ripe age of 25, he will never experience it.But what would happen if someone saw through him? What if they knew what he was hiding? Or maybe they just prefer alphas over omegas? Well that’s what happened when Zeref had the unfortunate fate of meeting the one and only Vincent Csar and Micheal Brookes, two more than famous actors who seemingly hate each other’s guts besides always being placed together in movie roles, talk shows, parties, etc.The moment their eyes had caught hold of  Zeref, all hell had broken loose and now he was stuck between these Alpha’s and their stupid bet to make the omega belong to one. When will this hell end and how long can Zeref keep his omegan secret from these asshole brutes?
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship, Love/hate - Relationship, Male/Male/Male - Relationship, Vampire/Human/Lycantrope
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just got my account today on Halloween of 2020! Thus somewhat of a reason behind my username! You might be wonder why that’s relevant- and it’s not! I just wanted to brag. But anyway this story has been on my mind for awhile and I finally decided I have enough writing skills from role-plays and crap to make the story how I see it! I hope to flesh it out more when I finally do get started writing and editing! Keep your eyes peeled for updates and make sure you have your seatbelt on! This is going to be one hell of a ride!

The sound of an alarm was all it took to raise panic in Zeref’s peaceful slumber. That god awful noise always startled him awake in the mornings, but unfortunately for him it was the only thing that seemed to wake him up from his deep sleep. 

Instead of being urged to click the snooze button just to be bothered again in the next five minutes, Zeref pulled himself out of bed with a groan of complaint, taking a moment to wake up. 

“Ugh.. What time is it?” He grumbled and glanced over at the clock in silence. At first he didn’t seem fazed, but the moment he’d noticed the date on the calendar he could feel his stomach drop. Today was Halloween and a BIG day for the company as well! His company finally got cleared to collaborating with some famous celebrities for important advertisements and he would be in massive trouble if he was late!  
It may not have seemed like much from the outsiders perspective but this meant everything to him and the company. 

Zeref’s deep blue eyes widened as much as they could, a muttered “Shit..” soon following. He hurried to the bathroom and got his day started, quickly brushing his teeth, taking a shower, changing his clothes and then going downstairs to grab his wallet and car keys off the kitchen counter. There was no time for breakfast that morning, he had a meeting to get to and would be on the brink of getting fired if he dare missed it.

Due to his rush, Zeref ended up having to style his pitch black hair and straighten up his suit in the car, only to realize that he’d forgotten a tie to match. Silently cursing himself, he had no time to return home and pick something out, instead he was forced to make due with what he had and if he was lucky, then maybe no one would care or notice.

It didn’t help that there was some heavy traffic on the road yet by some miracle, he made it to the office with just enough time to spare. It was a silent victory in his opinion, one that happened to be short lived the moment his boss, Mr. Freed, caught sight of him. 

The man was absolutely vile! There wasn’t a single person in the whole damn company who respected him. He always smelt like liquor, had the most unprofessional attitude in any work environment, rarely even did his own work, looked as though he never showered and was always caught hitting on and harassing the few poor omegas who were just trying to do their jobs and provide for their families. 

But out of everyone Mr. Freed picked on, he seemed to hate Zeref most, always pushing the man to his limits by making him work extra hours, calling him out on the smallest mistakes, cutting his pay when he, as Mr. Freed claims, ‘didn’t do his work the way he saw fit’ and a bunch more bullshit. No doubt wanting to see some kind of flaw he could use to get the male fired in an instant. 

Mr. Freed quickly gave him a once over, grunting with judgement, “I see you just barely made it on time today, Zeref.. do you think we tolerate this kind of behavior here?” He asked, making Zeref clench his teeth in response.

“No sir.. I promise it won’t happen again,” he responded. Zeref absolutely hated this man and wanted more than anything to beat the shit out of him, but Zeref needed this job, so he had to keep quiet no matter who would celebrate if he gave this vile man exactly what he deserved. 

“And where is your tie? Do you not know who is going to be coming today?! If you dare ruin this company’s image because you lack the dress code requirements then I will have you fired on the spot!” He yelled, catching the attention of a few onlookers 

‘Image my ass..’ Zeref thought to himself, knowing full well that Mr. Freed would use any excuse to get Zeref out of his way. 

His boss didn’t seem very pleased with Zeref’s silence, getting ready to give him an earful before someone interrupted.

“Ah, sir?” One of the employee’s called, directing Mr. Fred’s attention away, “I believe Terra is looking for you at the front desk.. she doesn’t seem very happy by the looks of it,” the brunette known as Daniel informed, 

“Terra? What does that bitch want this time?” His boss grumbled, staring back at Zeref momentarily, “don’t think we’re done here you piece of shit! I’ve still got to talk to you!” He yelled on his way out, pushing past people to exit the room. 

The biggest sigh of relief exited Zeref’s mouth as he turned to thank his savior, “Thank god, Daniel.. I don’t know what I’d do if I had to deal with his nonsense today,” he sighed

The brunette chuckled lightly and shook his head, “Dont thank me, Zeref! Thank Terra’s perfect timing! She really was looking for him you know!”

“Huh? Why?” Zeref raised a brow, to which Daniel only shrugged at.

“Beats me, but she seemed mad about it. Anyway, this is a great time! I’ve actually been meaning to ask.. after work today me and a few of the guys are heading out to a club to unwind a bit, if you know what I mean? How about joining us? It’s supposed to be crazy and Halloween themed! Apparently some famous guy is renting it out for the night and anyone is allowed in if they dress up!” He informed, seeming really excited.

A party? Him? Zeref frowned. He wasn’t much for partying, they always smelled like omegas in heat, rutting alphas, booze, sweat and much more! They were also loud with, people cheering, music blazing.. not to mention those few that can’t understand a no when they try to hit on him. “Err.. I think I’ll pass..” he muttered, yet Daniel kept pushing.

“Come on, Zeref! It’s time you get laid! You’re a hot Alpha and there’ll be lots of equally hot omegas, or betas if you’re into that! I’m sure someone will catch your eye! Plus they’re all going to be dressing up for this Halloween party! You have to go!” He pushed, but Zeref was still plenty hesitant.

“..I don’t know Daniel, that’s not really my thing...” he objected, his coworker also sighing in response, “Come on! You have to join! You’re always busy at work, at least join us for a drink or two?” The brunette kept pushing, but Zeref was not budging “The meeting is starting soon, we should get in our seats now, Daniel.” He informed. Without waiting for Daniel to say any protest, Zeref pushed himself to his respected seat around the large circular table, pulling out a paper and pen from his pocket for note taking.

——

The majority of the meeting was boring, as expected. They mainly talked about the company’s ups and downs, reviewed everyone’s progress and so forth, nothing of interest exactly... well that was until the guest everyone was waiting for had arrived. 

Zeref hadn’t noticed he was stuck in a dream-like state until fellow coworkers began murmuring amongst themselves, a couple of girls beside him seemingly a bit riled up from their whisper-squealing.  
Out of confusion, he lifted his head and looked around, unsure if he missed something whilst dozing off. 

It didn’t take long for his eyes to immediately lock onto an unfamiliar presence in the room, knowing full well that whoever this man was, he didn’t work here or Zeref was sure he wouldn’t forget that face. 

The unknown male’s face was heavenly with beautifully white skin, deep crimson eyes that were almost hypnotic, a neatly tailored suit that pressed against the right places and not to mention that his hair was golden to perfection, a nice, healthy shine to its locks, most likely from whatever hair products the male used. There were a few other things that stood out about him like his teeth, possibly the whitest Zeref had ever thought possible and the way one could see the faintest outline of his muscles from under the suit, showing that the male was no doubt a looker underneath as well. It was almost an understatement to say that this man was perfect, but he was. 

It was hard to tell how long he’d been caught staring, but when he finally snapped out of it, Zeref realized that the man was now staring back at him, if not with a little smirk playing at his lips. Perhaps out of amusement.

Zeref was a bit startled by the sudden contact, so much so that if it weren’t for the beautiful man looking away first, then he may have stared at him for hours, captivated by those oddly colored yet beautiful eyes of his.

“Alright everybody! Attention to the front!” A familiar woman yelled, silencing all the murmuring. “As you all know, our company is collaborating with a few famous faces for advertising purposes! Here with us today is Mr. Vincent Csar, the co-leader in this project. He will be supervising the Celebrity’s progress in this project, everybody got that?” A series of yes’s and nods brought a pleased smile to the woman’s face, “Good! Now I’m sure you’re all tired so that concludes this meeting for today! Next time we will be discussing who will be assigned to work alongside the celebrities and which celebrity at that, and also who will be staying at the office to prepare meetings, photo shoots, take calls, and such. Now everybody have a good day and I do recommend that you make yourselves acquainted with each other before leaving.” And with that, people began leaving one by one, some stopping to talk with Vincent(the majority being females) or amongst each other.

With a sigh, Zeref glanced out the building’s windows, quite surprised that the sun was going down already. How long were they in this meeting? He didn’t know but it sure did feel good to get up and stretch. “Ugh.. I’m exhausted.. I think I’m going to go home.” He muttered, yet once again, Daniel approached him.

“Well? Have you thought about it?” He pushed, not letting Zeref say anything else before talking again, “If you need an outfit then I’ve got you covered! We’re all getting ready to head to that shop down the street! Heard they got a nice selection of Halloween wear this year! Perfect for the party, no?” He grinned

“I think I should just head home, I’m already tired and I don’t feel like partying,” he refused once again, already sick of being asked.

“Nonsense Zeref! I’m tired of you saying no! You need a night out for once! At least stay for a bit? If you really don’t like it then you can go home and I’ll NEVER bother you about it again! Please!” He pleaded, eventually raising a defeated sigh out of the tired man.

“..Ugh.. fine! Whatever to get you to shut up!” Daniel beamed with happiness at this, quickly ushering Zeref out the door. “If you lie and bother me about a club one more time after this then im not even engaging in conversation next time,” he sighed, probably his 50th sigh that day. Daniel simply laughing in response.

The one thing no one noticed during their exchange, however, was the pair of eyes that watched it all.. eyes that narrowed at the mention of this Halloween party. “How funny..” Vincent muttered, the girls around him raising a brow. He took this moment to ask them a question, rather intrigued, “Ladies? That man who just left, the one with black hair and tanned skin, who was that?” He inquired,

“You mean Zeref? I wouldn’t worry about that one if I were you. Zeref’s alright but he never shows interest in anybody, not to mention that he’s not much for mingling and he’s rather boring which sucks because he’d be the perfect mate!” One of the girls explained, seemingly getting a bit distracted by the end of it. Vincent hadn’t liked that one bit and glared down at her as if telling her to back off. She flinched at this but Vincent simply shrugged it off, giving a soft smile as though she’d imagined it. The rest of them had nodded in agreement before switching the topic back to something relating to Vincent. But the man was tired talking about himself, especially when he knew the game these women were playing. They only wanted to get in his pants but unfortunately for them, he wasn’t the least bit interested in their heavy make up and perfume.

“Zeref” Vincent repeated, the name fitting perfectly on his tongue. He felt a grin play at his lips as he thought of the man. He had no clue who the man was but damn did he want to take a bite and coat him in nothing but his scent. Vincent hadn’t planned on going to that dog’s party that was mentioned, but now.. he just might make an appearance to see the male once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter down and done! More on the way! Stay tuned for more!
> 
> -HalloweenDaddy


	2. Second Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another Chapter! It’s time to pick out a costume!

How did he get dragged into this again? Zeref couldn’t help but wonder as he stared at the large variety of costumes. Daniel and the others had long since left him to go browse the isles by himself, every so often bringing him some kind of revealing outfit after insisting that he would be an ‘Omega Magnet’ with it on. He didn’t want attention from omegas, betas, alphas, or anyone though! He just wanted to go home but here he was.. browsing costumes.

His eyes drifted over the selections, stopping at a particular one. A black and red devil costume. It came with horns, wings, a black vest, a red dress shirt to go underneath and leather pants with a tail attached to it, not to mention it was in his size. He had to admit that he was at least a little curious about it and was willing to try it on at the very least.

Zeref reached for the costume to take it off the spot it hung, his motion pausing mid-grab at a voice behind him. “That’s a nice choice you have there.” The deep voice of a man arose, catching his attention.

He quickly turned around to be greeted by a tall, extremely attractive man with a big shit eating grin on his face, no doubt an alpha by the looks of him. His skin was tanned, a bit darker than his own, he had a mole beneath his left eye, the small detail only enhancing his beauty. The man’s his hair was a wavy platinum blonde(possibly dyed), he had beautifully golden eyes and his body and build were big enough to hover over Zeref’s own, even if only a bit.  
but it didn’t end there.. It didn’t take an expert to tell that this man practically screamed ‘playboy’ all the way from the douche-y way he wore a grin to the heavily gross scent of women’s perfume and strong omegan pheromones that clung to his loosely fitted clothes.

Wherever this man came from, Zeref knew that he wanted no part of it, “Do excuse me but I must return to my group, we have little time to spare.” He used his coworkers as an excuse to get away, wanting to be as far away from this creep as quickly as possible.

He tried going about his way and moving past the Alpha but the male wasn’t too keen on being ignored, almost as if he wasn’t used to being treated in such a way. Through persistency and irritation, the alpha found it rather easy to cage Zeref between his build and a rack of costumes, leaving the male with nowhere to go.

”Leaving so soon? I just wanted to make small talk,” The alpha chuckled, earning a glare of warning out of Zeref

”I’m not in the mood for this shit, go bother someone else,” he warned before trying to push past the Alpha’s structure

”Now, Now, stop trying to push me away, that’s not very nice,” Zeref couldn’t help but scoff at this. Considering the way this was heading, he could tell that if something wasn’t done quickly then this alpha would have the better of him.

Zeref quickly searched his head for another excuse but he must have been thinking too long since he could feel the Alpha’s fingers begin lifting his shirt and stroking his waist. 

Did this man have no shame?! They were in the middle of a public store and here this asshole was, touching a man he’d just met! Zeref couldn’t believe it.

”Stop!” He yelled, the alpha’s grin turning to a smirk. Zeref knew he had little time to spare so he used the best of this excuse, “Y-you’re an alpha aren’t you?! I’m one too in case you couldn’t tell! Please go hit on an omega instead and leave me alone!”

The alpha didnt seem to be fazed in the least by this statement, if anything.. the mention of Zeref being an alpha only brought him closer, much to Zeref’s discomfort.

”Who cares? Am I not allowed to hit on any hot guy I see?” The man’s cool fingers began sliding down to the hem of his pants, obviously not getting or ignoring the signals.. not to mention how much this man didn’t appear to care where they were.

“Not it they aren’t interested!” Zeref bit back before using his strength and pushing the male away from him. His push was strong enough to go causing the alpha to stumble back, giving Zeref just enough time and space to rush off towards his group, knowing full well that the alpha couldn’t bother him around his..... friends? He wasn’t really sure but whatever keeps the creeps away.

The alpha lingered for a moment, seemingly in shock for a couple of seconds, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. He was rejected? Quite harshly too by the looks of it.  
In a way, this encounter pissed him off greatly, yet at the same time, never had he wanted to play this game of cat and mouse more.

The Alpha stared over at the group for a moment longer his eyes lingering on the stranger he confronted, “How interesting..” he muttered, pulling out his phone to call someone as he left the building.

—

Everyone was by the dressing rooms, already trying loads of different crap on. Some of them were busy laughing at certain costume choices while others seemed busy eyeing themselves in the mirror while getting second opinions. Daniel was amongst them, wearing some kind of pirate outfit at the moment.

”Ah, there you are Zeref! You already missed over half of the costume fashion show!” The brunette exclaimed,

“Ahh.. I just ran into some trouble, but it’s over now.. but Jesus Daniel.. how many costumes have you tried on already?” Zeref questioned, pointing at the pile of discarded costume packs on one of the waiting chairs.

Daniel merely grinned at him before giving a proud “About 12”

Zeref sighed and shook his head, ”Well you guys have fun. I’m going to try on something,” he excused himself, moving past the group and into his own changing room. Though a bit small, he appreciated the privacy he was given.

once ready to start changing, he examined the costume one more time before taking it out of the bag. The material seemed rather cheap but the outfit itself didn’t look too bad.. of course he knew that you could never judge a Halloween costume until you tried it on.

the male quietly undressed himself, leaving only his underwear and shoes on. He glanced at his body in the mirror, inspecting it as though it were filled with flaws.. and in a way, it was.

his build was muscular, his height was rather tall, his body didn’t produce nor react to pheromones, mainly since his first heat had yet to come. Zeref frowned, wondering how was he still an omega after this.

He knew he would only end up alone in the end, no alpha wants an omega like him, they all want those small, weak, beauties, not his big, strong and handsome self. He often wondered if he was born with the wrong secondary gender, maybe he was supposed to be an alpha yet something went wrong at birth? Zeref could only sigh in response.

a loud banging arose from the changing room’s door, startling him.

”I hear you sighing in there! We’re having fun tonight so no more of that!” Daniel’s voice arose, “also come on out when you’re done, we’re going to judge your fit!” The brunette exclaimed from the other side

”Do I have to?” Zeref grumbled, but it seemed that Daniel had walked away because no more responses reached him.

Though reluctant, he quickly threw on the outfit, one layer at a time before adding the accessories. He had to admit that he felt odd in a costume, especially since it had been years since he last dressed up for Halloween or anything Halloween related. 

The male glanced down at himself, patting everything down into place before eyeing himself in the mirror. Much to his surprise the moment he saw his reflection, he’d never realized how something so cheap could look and fit so well... if not for how tight the leather pants fit around certain aspects but that was a minor flaw.

He looked good, perhaps even better if he had some gel for his black hair to gel it back yet at the same time, the neatly-messy state it was currently in was rather appealing in an odd way.

Giving himself one last once-over in the mirror, he stepped out of the dressing room, immediately catching the group’s attention.

They stared momentarily before some started applauding, others grinning at each other and Daniel.. well he was a sudden ball of overwhelming excitement.   
  
”Now we’re talking Zeref! You’re going to have the whole club on you with that look!” Zeref frowned at this, to which Daniel seemingly noticed

”I’m kidding! I’m kidding! But seriously, you should go with that,” the brunette praised then turned on his heel and started ushering people to the front. It seemed that the majority of them where getting ready to buy their outfit and leave for the party which Zeref was dreading with a passion.

He followed the group to the checkout, looking around for that alpha he’d seen earlier. Luckily for him, the male was nowhere in sight. This knowledge brought a wave of ease to flow through his body.

He felt a bid odd standing in the store with the costume on and his clothes in hand, but what would be the point in taking it off just to put it back on when they get to the party? Some of the others seemingly agreeing with him on that, considering they’d done the same thing.

The woman at the front politely checked everyone out, even slipping her number with a ‘call me’ on Zeref’s receipt. He stared at the number in silence then glanced back at the woman only to find that she was now busy checking out whoever was behind the group.

“Come on Zeref!,” Daniel called from the door with the group behind him. He took one last glance in the woman’s direction, this time her eyes meeting his as he moved his feet to join the group. He made sure to trash the receipt in a trashcan outside the store, not once planning on calling her.

He wasn’t a stranger to being hit on, but that didn’t mean he appreciated it. It was always weird in his opinion, not to mention he was always hit on by omega or beta females.. don’t get him wrong, he didn’t dislike females! He just didn’t like omegas and betas hitting on him.

Everyone spread out to the direction of their cars, Zeref digging in his pockets and reaching for his keys. Once found, he unlocked his car and got in, starting up the engine.   
He sat in the drivers seat for a moment and opened up the email he’d received earlier from Daniel about the Party’s location so he’d know where to go. Zeref still couldn’t remember how or why he got roped into this but one thing was certain... he wasn’t going home anytime soon tonight.. Daniel was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time to party! I wonder what will happen at the club.
> 
> -HalloweenDaddy


End file.
